Spies with Surprise
by YourBrokenHeartedLover
Summary: I POSTED CHAPTER 2 BUT I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT!
1. Chapter 1 Surprise!

So like... I totally LOVE the Gallagher Girls series. YAY ALLY CARTER! I'm freaking waiting for United We Spy! I really want to read it.

Any ways... here is my first fanfic on that.

I made my way through the halls of Gallagher. I'm the chameleon. It's pretty easy for me to slip around. I sat down at the usual table we sat at. There was Macy McHenry, Rebecca Baxter (Bex) My best friend, Liz Sutton and the other girls. They were the best friends you could ever ask for.

1: They always have your back.

2: They never leave your side.

3: They can save you no matter what.

But one thing about the never leave your side thing is this.

"Hey Cammie! So... are you gonna tell us now?" Liz said. "No." I said bluntly. "C'mon Cammie. We all know you have an answer." Macy said. "No, no I don't." I said. "Yes you do! C'mon Cammie! Answer the freaking question!" Bex said. "No. I don't think I can tell you guys. That's classified info." I said with a smile. "Aw Cammie! Your such a let down!" Liz said. "Can't help it if I am." I said with a wink. Oh My God. He's rubbing off on me! Zachary Goode is rubbing off on me! Dang it! CODE RED! CODE RED! I got up and ran.

( Just roll with this. )

Someone broke into the school. Every single part of the school had security. If someone came from the passage ways that led to outside it was a code red. I ran into my favorite passage way the one no one knew about. It led to the outside but it also had a living room. A nice place to stay if I say so my self. I made my way into the living room when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who it was. What I saw surprised me by a lot! It was the guy I've been bothered about for so long. The guy... the guy I kissed. The guy I have mixed feelings for. The guy... and his friend Grant. "Long time no see Gallagher Girl." Zach said. "Long time no see Blackthorn Boy." I said back. He flashed his signature smile. "Hey. Don't I get a hug?" Grant said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug. Then I put him in a headlock. "Ah! Crazy Chick on the loose! HELP!" Grant yelled. Zach laughed. I got off of Grant and started walking back the way I came. "You guys caused a code red you know." I said. "We did? We didn't notice." Zach said sarcastically. "Shut up." I said and smacked him upside the head. "OW!" Zach whined. I laughed and led them back. When we got there Liz, Macy and Bex were waiting. "Hey Cammie did you find any- Holy CRAP!" Liz said. "Nice to see you to." Grant said. "Where's Jonas?" Liz asked. "Not here." Zach said. "So... what brings you here?" Macy asked. "Well I just wanted to see the best girls in the world and wanted to see if they wanted go to... *cough* Blackthorn *cough*." Grant said. I slapped Grant on the arm. "BLACKTHORN!" We yelled. They covered our mouths. "SHH!" They shushed us. "EGH! Why?" I whispered. "Well... people have been having suspicions about Blackthorn. They know where it is so... yeah. To prove it's just a normal school were gonna have a Senior Prom." Zach said. "Oh My God! Zachary Goode is going to Prom? I never thought that would ever happen!" I said. Everyone except Zach laughed. "Hahaha. Very funny." Zach said and rolled his eyes. "So? What does this have to do with us?" Macy asked. "Well..." Zach said. Grant sighed. "Oh. C'mon! Zachy-poo just say it!" Grant said. "Fine. We were wondering if you guys wanted to be our dates." Zach said looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Fine." I said. "So who's with who?" Bex asked. "I call BEX!" Grant said. Then he blushed. "OH! I'll take ZACH!" Liz said. "Uh... no Liz. Jonas is taking you." Grant said. "YAY!" Liz squealed. "I mean... cool." Liz said. I laughed. "Who am I going with?" Macy asked. "I have friend named Troy." Zach said. "Is he ugly?" Macy asked. Typical Macy. "No. He's got the face of an ogre." Zach said sarcastically. "Whatever." Macy said and rolled her eyes. "Ok ok. So... who am I going with?" I asked. Zach looked at me and smirked. I mentally slapped my self. Who else would I go with? It's freaking obvious! "Oh-no." I said. "Oh yes." Zach said. I sighed. "What? You forgot about the kiss already?" Zach said. I rolled my eyes. "No. I haven't. Considering that they won't SHUT UP about it." I said turning to face the three. Zach laughed. "Mission pretend blackthorn is a normal school is... when?" Liz asked. "Well... tomorrow..." Grant said. "TOMORROW!" MACY YELLED! "SHH!" We shushed her. "What?" I asked. "THE LINCOLN WOOD MALL ID HAVING A SALE! EVERYTHING IS 50% OFF!" Macy screeched. We covered her mouth. "Fine. We'll be there." I said. They nodded and headed into the passage way with a wave. Tomorrow is gonna be busy day.

* * *

REVIEW! OR NO UPDATE!


	2. Chapter 2 The biggest Surprise of all

New Chapter! I know what you guys are thinking. But... it's part of the plot. How likely is it that blackthorn will have a prom? NO CHANCE AT ALL! SO EXACTLY!

Tomorrow...

Macy picked out our clothes. Macy had on a purple spaghetti strap dress with a glittery pink belt around the waist. Liz had a pink dress with one strap. Bex had on a Indian red dress with a orange belt with two straps. Me... ugh! I didn't want to wear this but... everyone insisted! I mean come on! The last time I wore a strapless.. well... you know what happened. This dress was a blood red corset dress. Not really my style. I mean... it seemed... slutty. Ish. When we got to blackthorn there were lights flashing from the inside. I thought that the walls were black inside but they were white. This... wasn't expected. Macy found Troy. Liz found Jonas who seemed... less shy. There was Zach and Grant. When Bex and I got to them... Their eyes turned red... then... lights out.

When I woke up I was in a lot of pain. I realized. NO WAY WAS THERE EVER GONNA BE A SENIOR PROM AT BLACKTHORN. I ground out loud. Then the door opened. It revealed the guy who I never thought would be behind this.

Josh.


End file.
